


4 Seasons

by Roxyfoxy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyfoxy/pseuds/Roxyfoxy
Summary: 'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me. And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be. Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street.Where the frustrated Minatozaki Sana just messed up her relationship with Kim Dahyun. Waiting at the corner in the Coffee Shop every Tuesday, where a struggling music student Dahyun was the barista met Sana during her shift. Now Sana was just waiting for her to come back. Will it be worth the wait?The Man Who Can't Be Moved Fic
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_The air was chilly and biting this night in the in-between time as Autumn transitioned into Winter. Dahyun’s in the middle of a graveyard shift, bored nearly half to death and tired from a lack of sleep. There’s a soft classical music coming from the speakers, and it’s not helping very much keep her eyes open. It’s past 2am on a Monday night, which technically makes it Tuesday morning. Her shift will basically end at 9 am. Being at Seoul, the people who need coffee at this time are usually drunken college kids coming back from shitty parties anyway, so it’s not like they’re going to call management on her for bad service or nerd college kids finishing their research paper for tomorrow. Nayeon is doing a fine job of manning the counter._

_At around 3am, she comes in and it jolts Dahyun awake like no amount of caffeine has ever done. The first thing Dahyun notices is her blonde hair, like a welcomed splash of vibrancy against the muted colours inside this coffeeshop and the blanket darkness outside. She has these brown eyes that remind Dahyun of the finest coffee bean she grinded ever. She looks like a foreigner, japanese to be exact. She manages to tear her eyes away, just before it creeps the hell out of her. She had her beanie and scarf on, but Dahyun noticed she didn't have her gloves on, on this very chilly night, she wondered if she had a hand warmer somewhere._

_The girl walks up to the counter where Nayeon awaits with a flashy smile. She's an attractive lady with great eyes and had cute bunny like teeth that guys or sometimes, girls typically swoon over. Sometimes, when she flirts with customers while they wait, Dahyun rolls her eyes out of annoyance rather than jealousy. She’s not exactly her type._

_No, she thinks, stealing another glance at the blonde currently looking over the menu pinned on the wall above the counter. That’s her type._

_“Spanish Latte to go, please.”_

_“Of course,” Nayeon replies, undoubtedly with a flirtatious grin, “anything for you.”_

_Good God. Seriously?_

_Out of the corner of Dahyun’s eye, she sees her give Nayeon a warm smile and inserts her earbuds, dodging any further eye contact. The atmosphere between them shifts instantly, visibly, even. Dahyun almost feels bad for Nayeon because that’s as loud as a rejection can get without any words._

_“Name?” Nayeon asks in a deliberate polite-but-disinterested tone._

_“Sana.” Comes the equally vacant response._

_She turns back to Dahyun to repeat the order, but she’s already started. Once finished, Dahyun writes her name down onto the side of the paper cup in black marker._

_Nayeon’s gone somewhere while Dahyun was making the coffee, so she carries the cup to the counter. Her eyes are fixed on her cellphone, with the thumb occasionally swiping up or down. As Dahyun gets closer, she realizes that the girl is singing along and is so into it that she seems to have forgotten her surroundings and Dahyun’s presence altogether._

_Sana tries to do a high note and halfway through, she finally looks up to see a smile that’s half curious and half amused._

_Dahyun thinks she’d stop, maybe even be embarrassed that a total stranger has seen her doing something that most only do in the privacy of their showers, but she doesn’t. Dahyun doesn’t even know what the song is called, was it beyonce?, but she knows it’s going to be stuck in her head for a while._

_Sana’s actually not a half bad singer, which causes Dahyun to feel so nervous. She’s never been sang to – serenaded - before, much less in this coffeeshop, much less at nearly 3am in the morning, much less by someone this attractive._

_She wants to say something, clap, do something, but Sana takes her coffee and said_ " _Adele." walks back out the door with a warm smile before Dahyun can even open her mouth._ _She sat on the table just outside and it made Dahyun think she’s a vampire or something. She stayed there for god knows how long with her attention still focused on her cell._

* * *

  
  


The air was chilly and biting this morning in the in-between time as Autumn transitioned into Winter. Sana had her beanie and scarf on, but she had forgotten her gloves in her rush to get to the small coffee shop by the park so she could get her usual table in the outdoor seating area. She tried to warm her hands by blowing on them and rubbing them together, which worked for all of two seconds before they became cold and numb again. She made a mental note to buy another hand warmer on her break

Finally, she saw the door to the café open, and her eyes immediately went to the steaming cup of coffee and chocolate pancakes being brought out on a tray by café owner, Nayeon. She shivered as soon as she stepped out into the cold air and quickly walked over to place her order onto the table. She thanked her and immediately wrapped her hands around the large cup, trying to soak up the heat even as it rapidly escaped as steam into the air.

“Are you sure you want to sit out here today?” Nayeon asked. “I know this is your table, but it’s so cold.” as she immediately turned her head and sneezed.

“I know.” Sana nodded her head in agreement. “It’s probably going to get worse from here on out. I thought I would try to continue sitting here for as long as I can. At least until the eventual snow drives me inside.” Sana took a sip of the coffee, feeling the wonderful, rich, hot liquid make its way down her throat and spread like fire throughout her body. “Mmm. This Spanish Latte makes it so much more tolerable. Thanks, Nayeon Unnie.”

“Anytime, Sana. Just tell me if you need anything else. Just make a gestures or text me on my cell and I’ll come out. It’s too cold for me to come check on you too often.” She winked at her before turning back to hurriedly make his way inside. Once through the doors, Nayeon turned and glanced at her again, who had already dived back into the book she brought with her. She recognized the cover of this one, because she’d brought it many times before, had read it many times before. She exhaled a heavy sigh and wished a silent wish for Sana before walking back behind the cashier table.

Outside, Sana turned the page of the book and immediately noticed several coffee stains at the side bottom of the page. She ran her fingers over the stains slowly and closed her eyes. Her memories brought her back to a warmer day and place, in the apartment she shared with Dahyun.

* * *

* * *

_They were having breakfast in their living room, and Sana had moved across from Dahyun with her cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes to the couch. She accidentally splashed the full cup and several drops spilled right over into the book Dahyun was reading on the side_

_“Ouch, Sana, be careful!” Dahyun didn’t mind the hot liquid on her arm, grabbed some napkins and quickly began wiping the coffee off her book. It was too late though; the stains would set._

_“Oops, sorry babe.” Sana finally made it into the inner side of the couch and safely placed her drink and food onto the center table. “Um . . .” Sana didn’t really know what she could do at this point, “. . . do you need more tissues?” She then noticed the steam coming off her coffee and frowned in concern. “Are you okay? Did any of the coffee get on you?”_

_“It’s okay, it was just a little bit on my arm and on the book. I think I got most of it now.” Dahyun looked up, an exaggerated frown on her face. “Do you really hate this book that much, Sana?”_

_“What do you mean? Of course I don’t hate it. I haven’t even read it.”_

_“That’s precisely my point, Sana. You refuse to read it, even though I’ve asked you to read it hundreds of times.”_

_Sana gave her a disbelieving look. “Hundreds of time, really?”_

_“Well, ok.” Dahyun bit her bottom lip, thinking. “Maybe dozens of time then. Or a dozen time. My point is, you should read this, Sana.”_

_“Dahyun, you’ve told me at one point or another that I needed to read every single book on your bookshelf. Which is, quite literally, hundreds of books.” Sana chuckled to herself for coming up with that brilliant pun before continuing, “Hmm, I will actually count them sometimes so that my argument will be more effective.” She paused and made a mental note to do just that. “You know, you used to read the books I suggested all the time.” Dahyun added._

_“Yes, but that was when I was desperately wanting you to be interested too. Now that I’ve got you, I don’t need to do so much homework.” Sana put on a self-satisfied grin, congratulating herself on what she considered to be one of her greatest accomplishments._

_“So your interest in ‘The Korean War and Japanese Empire’ was all just a disguise to get me? Should I feel flattered?” Dahyun finally cracked the smile she had been holding in._

_“Yes, of course you should. Do you know how painful that was for me to get through?” Sana reached for one of the pancakes, but stopped just before she got to it. Instead, she decided to pick up the entire plate and move it in front of Dahyun above her book. “To make up for staining your book, I’ll let you have the first bite.” She winked at the korean, already knowing which she would dive in the creamy pancakes infront of her._

_Dahyun eyed the plate of chocolate pancakes in front of her before looking up into Sana’s soft, brown eyes. Eyes that were softer in the warm early morning light, now that she was trying her best to make a peace offering. She chuckled, stuck her tongue out at Sana, and reached out to grab a piece that’s filled with chocolate syrup. She then placed the plate back over to the center table and gave a surprised but delighted Sana a quick peck on nose before settling back in her seat and chewing what she just ate, all the while wondering if there would ever be anything Sana could do to make her so upset that soft eyes and chocolate pancakes wouldn’t be able to fix._

_“Hey Sana, next time, let me brew the coffee next time, okay?”_

* * *

* * *

Sana looked up and closed the book. The memories made her have a headache and her chest ache. She tried to focus on something else, opting to stare ahead at the fountain in the middle of the park. The water sprayed up and formed intricate slow patterns in the air. There weren’t many people around to appreciate it though. Sana saw just a young couple with their baby boy, bundled up for the cold, running around the circular fountain. She saw them give him a coin, which he promptly threw into the fountain pool. She wondered if he even made a wish. The sight made her smile, and relieved some of the ache in her chest.

She couldn’t read any more of the book today, so she settled for sitting back in her steel chair and to watch people while she drank her coffee and ate her goodies. The warm chocolate pancakes were delicious as always, and she smiled despite the tinge of sadness it elicited.

She only stayed an hour today. Partly because of the cold, and partly because she had to finish up an ocean art piece to stay on schedule for her gallery opening.

But mostly because she was tired. She was very tired. It had been two years since she last saw Dahyun. Two years since she started coming to this café every Tuesday at 9 AM, sitting at this table where they first met. Waiting, wishing, and waiting some more. Mostly waiting.

Summer’s gone and so is she. She was always hopeful when she awoke on Tuesdays, thinking maybe this could be the day. She would carefully pick out her outfit and would spend extra time brushing her hair, doing a light makeup. She wouldn't admit it to her friends, but she had been trying to keep her hair the same length and style she had when Dahyun last saw her, because – and she knew this was not entirely rational – she wanted to make it as easy as possible for Dahyun to recognize her if she did come.

Sometimes she brought some of her work and waited the whole morning to late afternoon. But sometimes, like today, she waited only an hour, before the memories, the sadness, and the fear that she will never see Dahyun again settled into something so heavy that it weighed down on her chest, so much so that she could hardly breathe. There’s so many feelings struggling to leave her mouth, it's not rare for her to cry. She would go home, overthink, cry and paint, because that was the only thing that could alleviate some of the weight.

But every time she left the café alone on Tuesdays, she left behind a small piece of her broken heart. Sana didn't know how much longer she could do this. She didn't know how much of her heart was left to leave behind.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

It’s her own fault, really. Sana wouldn't say that she was proud of herself.

Beep.

She heard the text alert coming from her phone on the table. She gave a quick glance at her bedside clock and told her it was 6:30 AM. There was only one person who would text her this early. And it was not because that person was an early riser. No, it was quite the opposite. Momo had probably stayed up all night last night working on one of her pharmaceutical projects, now high on caffeine and adrenaline and needing attention and interaction. Either that, or she needed to be picked up from the microbiology lab after it was shut down due to an accidental slip while moving a dozen vials of _raccoon virus_ to the fridge, just because she didn’t make two trips. Sana chose to assume the former, because she really, really wanted to sleep in a little bit more this morning.

Her phone stopped beeping for the next ten minutes, as the silence covered the room, she allowed herself to gently doze off again, before suddenly beeping a few times, making her awake again. She let out a heavy groan, blinking rapidly, as she turned over in her bed, grabbed the phone from her side table and looked at the screen as her eyes adjusted to the new found brightness. 

**Momo**

_6:42 am_

_Satangg._

**Momo**

_6:42 am_

_Satang, wake up, it's me, Momo <3_

Sana rolled her eyes. _I have your number, Momo_. She scrolled down.

**Momo**

_6:43 am_

_I made a breakthrough in my project and I need to share it with someone._

**Momo**

_6:43 am_

_The drug I’ve been working on for the last 2 years just got approved by the FDA!_

**Momo**

_6:44 am_

_Come pick me up. I’ll buy you breakfast and tell you all about it._

**Momo**

_6:44 am_

_You might as well. If you’re reading this, you’re up already._

**Sana**

_6:45 am_

_You do know it is illegal to text someone before 7 AM, right?_

**Momo**

_6:46 am_

_Well, shibasana, not if you love them very much and want to share your happiness with them._

**Sana**

_6:47 am_

_I am definitely not coming if you’re going to call me that._

She fought a weak internal battle with herself, already knowing she would lose, before typing again.

**Sana**

_6:50 am_

_I’ll be there in 30 minutes._

She threw off her soft, warm covers, silently cursing Momo as the cold air hit her body, hauled her legs over the bed, and painstakingly pushed herself up. She wasn’t a morning person ever. Just before she made her way to the bathroom, she stopped and picked up her phone again.

**Sana**

_6:53 am_

_Also. No more coffee for you._

* * *

Sana arrived 30 minutes later at JYP Pharma Inc. where Momo’s lab was located after. She had visited there frequently enough for the security guard at the front desk to let her in without needing her to be signed in. She pushed open the door to the microbiology lab, stepping into a large room filled with small clusters of metal tables distributed unevenly throughout the room. The room was filled with medical equipment and supplies on the side. The chemicals are safely secured in the glass cabinet by the wall. It has a wide room of safety area where Momo washes herself in case she accidentally spilled her chemicals to herself. Fitting, Sana thought, she doesn’t recognize what equipment is for and where they are used. But being in that lab makes her feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic. 

She saw Momo hunched over her table in the corner fiddling with some complicated heater spinner equipment that’s used for getting the vials to their right mixtures. She also noticed the multiple overturned coffee cups scattered around the table as well.

“Knock, knock,” Sana said, rapping on the nearest table to get Momo’s attention as she made her way over.

“Sana! You’re here!” Momo stood up to give her a bear hug. “You chose me over sleep. I’m so touched.”

“It’s not like you gave me much choice,” Sana grumbled.

“You know you love me. Just admit it.”

Sana rolled her eyes, lightly bumping Momo’s shoulder with her own, smiling in the process. “Yeah, yeah.” She glanced over at what Momo was working on. “Now what’s this amazing discovery that you couldn’t wait until a more human hour to show me? Was this the decongestant you developed?”

“No, no, we had to rebrand that as a solvent for mining equipment.” Momo began excitedly. As Sana let a bark laughed at her best friend. 

“Let me have another guess, this is about the anti-itch cream you were testing on grad students?” Sana said while still giggling, not sure if any of the stuff she sees is safe for anyone, anymore. 

“It’s not, but it’s a really funny story which I’m legally prevented from telling you.” As Sana let another bark of laughter at Momo, that caused her to reciprocate a wide grin. 

“It’s my anti-inflammatory drug! Let me walk you through it. So this is what my team and I have been working on for the past two years and three months. ” Momo scoffed. “Two years of testing and no reported side effects!” 

“So, it works?” Sana asked giving Momo a shocked face

“Eh.” She gave her friend a hand gesture of a half-half kind of thing. 

“Who needs sleep? Anyway, make sure you pay close attention and follow along. Sana-yah, maybe you should take notes.” She started glancing around her messy table for a notepad and sign pen. “Sana, do you need to take notes?”

“No, Momo. No.”

* * *

Sana listened and watched Momo describe and demonstrate her drug enthusiastically for about 45 minutes before she decided that she could not go on much longer without some caffeine herself. Truth be told, she had really only been paying attention to about 50% of what her friend was saying, and then only understanding about 20% of that. 

“And the absence of side effects means ‘Inflaminex’ can be taken in conjunction with other medications. As opposed to the leading nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory, this drug greatly reduces the risk of ulcers. So it won't burn a hole in your stomach, and it wont burn a hole in your wallet either!”

“Well, Congratulations, I’m so proud of you, Momoring.” 

“Mediocre dancer, great drug pusher, who knew?” Sana chuckled at the morning high level caffeine of Momo. 

Luckily for Sana, it seemed like Momo was just winding down. Just in time, too, because as soon as she finished her sentence about a zero drug interaction risk, Momo’s stomach rumbled. That seemed to pull her from the science-focused haze she was in.

“So, that’s the product. And since you're here, I have a little treat for you.”

Sana took a second to think about what to say. She knew that Momo was passionate about this subject and had been working particularly hard on this product. Sana was very proud of her pharmaceutical scientist friend, even if she didn’t understand most of it.

“We get to eat breakfast?” Sana giggled at her antics

“No. You get to stay here and get vitamin b12 shots. Sit there and I’ll give you some. It’s our latest vitamin produced here.” As Sana let another bark of laughter. She really loves a ‘no sleep, Momo’ person. 

“Okay, I’m going to be honest with you because you’re one of my best friends, Momo. I only understood about half of that ( _Sana lied)_ , but what I got from it is that you’re brilliant, and your drug is brilliant, and you’re going to change the world.” 

Sana beamed proudly at her. Momo laughed just as her stomach rumbled again.

Sana put her arm around Momo’s shoulders. “Come now, you mad scientist. I bet you didn’t even eat dinner last night. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

“Yes, please. And you’re right. I am famished.” Momo looked at the clock, which read almost 8:30. She remembered what day it was. “Should we go to Nayeon’s?”

Sana smiled gratefully at Momo, touched that even in her no-sleep-and-high-on-caffeine state, she still remembered where Sana had to go every Tuesday. She nodded, “Let’s go.”

The two friends walked out of the lab with their arms around each other.

* * *

It was a little warmer than when she came the week before, but still chilly enough for her to appreciate a warm cup of coffee. “Mmm,” Sana sighed. “Seriously, Nayeon Unnie, do you put weed in this coffee? There is no other way it can be this good.”

Nayeon laughed. Then her face turned serious and he said, “I do, actually. It’s the secret ingredient. And it’s also why that cup is going to cost you thousands of won”

Momo snorted. “Serves her right for not letting me order any coffee.” She went right back to digging into her french toast, ham and egg sandwich, and caesar salad. She was already calming down from her earlier caffeine rush, and the comfort food was definitely helping as well.

“You’ll thank me when you get home later and can actually fall asleep,” Sana said. 

“I’m needed inside? Okay, I’ll be right in!” Turning back to the girls, Nayeon said, “I’ll talk to you guys later. You know, business.” She shrugged and quickly walked back into the café.

“Well, that was subtle,” Momo said after she swallowed her mouthful of food. Sana just laughed.

Momo smiled at the sound of Sana’s genuine laughter. It was such a lovely sound, and these days, a rather rare one. She knew Sana was trying her best to be happy around her friends because she didn’t want them to worry, and it worked on most of them. But Momo could always tell when her friend was too quick to smile, and too quick to laugh. Especially when that laughter didn’t reach her eyes.

Momo had known Sana since their high school days in Japan, they were neighbors and would always walk to school and back together. They moved to South Korea to study college together. Momo picked her pharma course, while Sana studied fine arts. They were living together in a dorm, with Jihyo, another girl they had met and bonded with on their floor.

The three would continue to live together after they graduated college. Momo went to graduate school while Sana picked up random jobs while working on her art work before gaining enough popularity to focus solely on her art. Jihyo found an internship with a big company in the fashion industry and was later hired by that same company. The three only disbanded when Sana moved in with Dahyun and Jihyo moved in with Euigeon. Jihyo now lived further away, but still always made time to see them at least once a week. Sana and Momo lived only several blocks from each other, and so were able to continue spending a lot of time together.

In fact, Momo had been the reason why Sana stayed up all night the night she met Dahyun. 

* * *

* * *

_Momo was working late, at her project in the lab, and asked Sana to go get her coffee. Sana was also working late for a commission that will pay her well. Having read Momo’s text, she shrugged and actually decided that she could take a break from a ten hour painting session. Walking up to the park, she almost cursed because of her stupidity to forget her gloves on this chilly night._

_It was past 2am, as she walked up to the counter at the coffee shop. She noticed the muted colours inside this coffeeshop and the blanket darkness outside. She was looking over the menu on the wall above the counter, at same time she felt an eye lurking around her inside the counter. She looked at the corner of her eyes, then there she was. Sana swear was sure she was staring at her before she looked away just now._

_The cashier seems to be flirting with her, but right now, at this very moment, she was so sure who she will be flirting with for the rest of her life. She thanked gods when the barista she was eyeing actually gave her the drink that has the cutest handprint of her name._

_Not knowing what to do, she noticed her, as she pretended to listened to her music, and not seeing her, just because she wants to stay like this for a little while, but then she looked up, took the cup of coffee, and pointed out that the singer she was listening to was Adele, then walked out._

_Good God, Seriously?_

_She panicked text Momo at this moment. Because right then and there, Sana wanted that barista to be hers._

**Sana**

_2:49am_

_Mo! There’s this girl….. What do I do???!!!!_

**Momo**

_3:15am_

_Sana, where the hell is my coffee! I slept just now!_

_Sana was sitting at one of the more secluded tables on the far end of the outdoor seating area so that she could bask in the moon without any distraction while she waited._

_Sana didn’t know what to do. She was imagining hundred ways how to get the girl's attention. She was a bit smaller than Sana, had this wonderful monolidded eyes, had the warmest smile on her face, that Sana could bear sitting on the outside table on this chilly night, and she had this whitest and brightest skin. Actually she was just this pale, but Sana convinced herself that it was the skin tone of the goddesses above. She had a pointy nose and has a black hair. Sana is in no way getting out of this coffee shop without having to talk to her._

_Poor Momo, she just wants to have a coffee to stay up with her work._

* * *

* * *

Momo finished her breakfast in pretty much record time, even for her. Sana was only halfway through her meal when Momo sat back in her seat and let out a content sigh.

“That sandwich was amazing, and so as this place really hit the spot. You know, Nayeon really turned this place around.”

“I know. She almost always has something new for me to try every week,” Sana mentioned off-hand before digging back into her plate.

This made Momo regard Sana silently for a moment.

“So how long are you going to do this?” Momo finally said.

Sana put down her fork and sat back in her chair. “Momo,” she began warily, “please don’t.”

“Listen, I’m not going to tell you to stop, because I know you won’t. Hell, I’ve waited here with you on more Tuesdays than I can count. Nayeon would probably go broke without our business. But I just want to make sure you still know what you are doing. Because I love you, Satang. We all do. And that’s all I need. To know that you’re okay, and that you’re going to be okay. Sana, you're still alive but you're barely breathing. ”

Sana fought back the tears that now threatened to fall. Her eyes glistened as she looked at Momo.

“Thank you, Momoring. You know I love all of you too. And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I wouldn’t have made it through everything without you and Jihyo there.” She paused to collect herself. Just the thought of all that her friends did for her was enough to make her cry.

“But I need to do this, Momo. I do. I need to do this for as long as I can. I know the chances of her coming back after so long . . . after how much I hurt her . . . and be willing to forgive me and take me back are very, very low. But this is all I have right now. This is my last connection to her, and if I’m honest, it is what’s keeping me going every day. Looking forward to Tuesdays, when I have a one-in-a-million chance of seeing her instead of zero chance.”

Sana looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath before continuing,

“I know you care about me, so just know that this is enough for me. I’m happy. I am. I’m happy with this little glimmer of hope, Momo. It doesn’t matter how many seasons have and will pass. Because I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have this, if I really had to admit that I’m never going to see her again, that I’ve lost her forever. I’m not sure I would ever be able to get out of whatever pit of despair that would throw me in.”

Tears were falling freely down her face by the time she finished. She wiped at them carelessly; she didn’t have to hide them in front of Momo. She looked back at her friend, hoping that she would understand.

Momo observed Sana silently for long seconds. Her own eyes glimmered with unshed tears before she sniffled and rubbed her nose and looked away. Tears don't fall as easily from her eyes as they did Sana’s.

Long seconds passed again. When she finally turned back and met Sana’s eyes, her expression had changed.

“We should probably bring a board game or something next time then.”


End file.
